


The mistake

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Add more as i go, Breaking omegas into submission, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Sam and dean meet an incrediable omega





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not the end

Sam and dean flashed their fake FBI badges at the principle of a high school. He nodded. "Ok gentlemen..." a girl came running up. "Sir! Skylars at the marks throat again!" He groaned and followed the beta. Sam and dean followed to find an omega pinning a rather large alpha against the wall. "Leave me the hell alone!" She growled. "Come on baby! We were just playing." Everyone could sense the waves of anger coming off of the small omega. She gave a wicked smile and kneed him in between the legs as hard as she could. "Oops." She said before walking to her locker and continuing to get out her books for the next class. As she walked passed the alpha whimpered into a corner. "Whimp." She walked past him and set her stuff in a class room but dean and Sam noticed a symbol on her forearm but they couldn't get a good enough look to see what it was. The principle followed her. "You're reason?" She looked up at him. "Yeah tell you're nephew to stop shoving his hands where they don't belong." He shook his head. "I'll take care of it, Skylar is there anything..." "no, I'm fine, but you should make sure he puts ice on that or he may not be able to give his mate pups." She pushed her hair out of her face. He nodded and left. Sam and dean stood starring at her. "Can I help you?" "Uh yeah we want to shadow you and see how the school runs and how you're school life effects you're personal life so if we can stay at you're place that would." "Don't worry about, my moms dead and my dads a drunk who I haven't seen in a week." She shrugged as the teacher walked in. "Aren't you worried about alphas taking advantage of you?" "No, I can take on at least 4 full grown alphas. So no I don't worry." She smiled something about the tall one made her happy, she felt safe. He wasn't bad looking either. No stop it he's like twice you're age! Ok maybe not twice. I'll get his drivers licens and see. Skylar thought to herself as she took her seat and pulled out a sketch book and a pencil and started to sketch. Once school was out she led the boys to her place. She unlocked the door and as she walked in she took her shirt off (she had a tank top on under). Sam and dean both swallowed as they watched. "Look my shift starts in like 30 minutes so get changed and come with me." "To your job?" "Yeah, I have to have two alphas to take me and I don't feel like asking the boys to take me." They nodded and got changed. She smiled as Sam came out in a flannel. "What?" "It fits your personality." She kept a long oversized jacket on that covered her close. "You got anything on under!?!" Dean asked. "Of course!" She rolled her eyes and they walked five blocks to a club. "You work at a club?" She smiled and took the jacket off tossing it to Sam. "Money's hard to get. So I make do, now come on!" She was in a crop top and a short leather skirt with knee high leather boots. "Why leather?" Dean asked. "It's September which is bad girls month." She smiled as she was swooped up in strong arms. "Hello beautiful!" "Hiya." She giggled. "This is Sam and dean and this is dan, he's my partner." "You make it hard to keep my hands off you!" "Hmm did it ever cross your mind that we were told to press more firmly..." he looked at her. "No way!" "Mhmm we've got to sell our acts!" He shook his head. "Isn't far to us alphas!" She laughed. "Life isn't fair!" "Come on then! Let's go get ready!" Sam looked at him and he waited till Skylar was gone. "Look I care for her, she's a good kid I pitch in when I can to get her out of here. She's an omega, and she takes to many suppresents and refuses to go to the treatment centers when she's in heat so I try to take the stress off of her." They nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....

Skylar danced to her routine and as always alphas tipped her and some got to excited and security had to be called. After her shift ended she smiled at Sam and dean. "Shall we go?" "Yes I think we should." Skylar was walking with them when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh I need to swing by the pharmacy." They looked confused. "Ok." They walked to the pharmacy and she walked to the counter and handed her prescription to the man at the desk. "That's a lot." "I work at a club." He nodded and gave her the amount. She then got a water bottle and payed for the rather expensive suppresents. "That's pretty high there." Dean commented as she downed the three pills. "Yeah well pups are expensive so I avoid alphas when I go into heat but I can't keep my job if I'm gone from work for a week. I have a drunk to support and myself, that includes food, rent, and car payments, and schooling, which I'm about to drop out of." She walked a little slower. "And that's why I don't want pups." She walked across her porch. She put the key in but the door was unlocked. SHE reatched into her purse and grabbed a gun. She kicked the door open. Her father sat on the couch talking to the andersons family. Their creep of a son sat and watched her as she put her gun up. "Skylar come here, sweetie." "You're not drunk?" She asked in surprise. "No honey I'm not, I've been gone for the past week to visit the andersons. You remember them?" She nodded coldly. That's when she saw it he had tears in his eyes. Her dad didn't cry. "Sky, I love you so much. This is why I'm doing this." She looked into his hands to see a black collar with red letters that read 'Anderson.' She backed up in horror. "No!" "Sweetie don't make this any worse than it has to be." "No! I don't want it! How could you!?!" Sam and dean stood in shock. "It's better for you, you shouldn't be working." "That's my decision!" "No it's not just put it on. Please!" She shook her head. "I refuse to!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end mentions of rape nothing to graphic

Skylar backed up further as her dad took a step. "This isn't what mom would want!" "And you think she'd want you working in a club!?!" "I would hope she'd want me there over being someone's fucking slave!" She glanced towards the andersons. They swallowed and the eldest son, which Skylar didn't know, took the collar from her father and set it down. He then took skylars hand and looked at her. "Is there somewhere provate we can go to just talk?" She nodded and took him to her room down the hall.   
In the living room:  
Sam and dean didn't know what to do. "Gentlemen, I ask of you to please leave." Her father asked tiredly. They nodded and left. "She shouldn't be with them!" "I know dean, but by law there's nothing we can do." Sam said as he got in the car. Dean grumbled as he drove to a hotel.   
Meanwhile, in skylars bedroom:   
Skylar rubbed her face as she sat down on her bed. She was tired from her shift and she smelt like drunk alphas and smoke. He sat beside her. "My name is jack." "Skylar." She said quietly. "I told my parents we should talk this over with you before just forcing you into a collar." "Smart, but I still don't want to..." he sighed. "I know, but there's something bugging you, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Skylar couldn't hold the tears back as she sobbed. Jack quickly pulled her into his arms and sat her on his lap. "Talk to me, please?" "My....mom....died today, two years ago, and he's sober for the first time only to sell me like a piece of dirt!" She was angry and upset. "What else?" She looked up at him with a confused look. "Think sweetie, there's something else... maybe those two alphas?" She looked down at the floor. "I don't know. I just feel safe around them, at home. They make me feel at home." He smiled. " good, come on." He picked her up and carried her to his car. "They must be doing well." His father commented as they walked past. " jack where are we going?" He just smiled and put her in the front seat and drove to a hotel to see Sam and deans car out front he knocked on the door as he held her hand. Sam opened the door confused at the site before him. "Yes?" "May we come in?" "Uh yeah..." he stepped out of the way so they could come in. "Skylar tell Sam and dean what you told me." "What!?!" "Trust me they feel the same." Skylar looked at them then to jack. "But..." "I'm not going to force an omega into mating with me. Especially not when she's found her mates." Sam and dean looked at each other. Jack kissed her hand. "Go on then, beautiful." He urged her gently forwards. Sam and dean walked to her and pulled her into a hug. Sam smiled and mouthed thankyou to jack. He nodded and turned around and left. He explained it all to both set of parents and skylars father reacted with violence. He had been arrested. Skylar was currently laying in between dean and Sam. She asked them questions and they answered honestly. "So the things in the night are really real?" Both nodded and looked at her. She smilied and gently kissed their cheeks. "Thank you." She smilied and looked at them. "If you become our mate we do have rules." "Ok, what are they?" "One- you never go on a hunt ever! Two- always respect our decisions we know and only do it because we know what's best in protecting you. Three- don't be afraid to speak up not out." Dean picked up. "Four- if we are in public always address us as alpha. Five- don't argue with us in public. Six- you will wear what we provide." Sam looked at her. "There are more but those are the top six for right now ok?" She nodded and smiled. "Ok." Dean got up and grabbed a sleeping shirt that was just long enough to go to her mid thighs. He lifted her shirt off of her head before she could stop him. "Wait..." dean looked down at her stomach then back at her. "Babe?" She pulled her knees to her chest and folded herself into a ball with her face hidden. Sam gently tugged her arms loose from her death grip on her legs. "Sweetie, talk to us?" She had tears rolling down her face. Dean sat beside her and wiped her tears away. "Babe?" He asked again. "A year ago, I was at a party with my friends, we were drinking. I was surrounded by alphas. I hadn't presented yet. I was so sure I'd be an alpha. Anyways I ignored my body which was a big mistake. I went into heat and a couple of the guys took me to a bedroom. I ended up pregnant. I would never give the pups up. Half way threw my pregnancy and they found out. They showed up at my house and got a knife and cut the pups out...all I can think about where my pups dead and laying next to me. One boy and one girl." She cried a little as she finished her story. "They raped you?" "Yes, my best friend was trying to get me home when they stopped us at the door and knocked her out." Dean slipped the shirt over her and they laid beside her. "We love you." She looked at them and smiled alittle. "Love you too." She yawned before curling into the brothers and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued

Skylar woke up to a bad headache. She groaned as she moved to much. Sam was first to wake up "babe?" She curled into him. "Hey what's wrong?" "My heads killing me!" All the sudden dean was thrown to the wall and Sam to the opposite. "What the..." Skylar whimpered in fear. "Dean!?!" "Sam, I thought you burned the grave!" "I did!" Skylar looked at the two. All the sudden a figure of a woman appeared and Skylar fell into a deep state as she starred at the ice cold eyes. "Skylar don't look in her eyes!" Too late, she was deep into the eyes. The figure got closer before slowly closing her hand around Skylar's wrist to keep her from noticing. Skylar shifted her gaze as sharp nails dug into her skin. Sam was attempting to get her attention. The figure laid her down. Thats when it set in. "Sam!! Dean!!!" The figure hissed before raising a hand. Skylar closed her eyes in fear waiting for the pain, but no pain followed. Sam wrapped his arms around her. Deans voice booked out. "Dad?" Skylar opened her eyes to see a older man in front of them. "Yeah, why haven't you...you know." He nodded towards Skylar. "We haven't even gotten her home yet!" He just shook his head. "The necklace is the object she was attached to. Get her home then. She's shaking like a leaf." The boys nodded and packed up and then carried her to the car. Sam and dean slid in an either side of her as they drive her home.  
Time skip 3 weeks later...  
Skylar shifted uncomfortably on the floor as she attempted to focus on the book she was supposed to read about the lore of dragons. "Skylar, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" "No, I just need to...maybe change my position?" Dean nodded to Sam. "Go ahead." She leaned back as she slipped her long legs out from under her and stretched before sitting criss cross applesauce style. She picked the book back up and began to read again. She had gotten used to almost all of the rules...well except one. She was really struggling with the clothes they picked out for her. Each day they got shorter and shorter. She wasn't comfortable in the clothing this short.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar woke up to a note and a short dress. A really really short dress. She groaned and picked up the note:  
Here is your dress for the day, we are on a hunt! No body will be there, but if you need us just call! Remember to follow the rules for when we are gone.

When they were gone? They haven't told her any rules...she shifted uncomfortable with this situation. What was she suppose to do? She picked up the phone and shot Sam a text:  
Hey I read the note, but um... You guys never told me the rules for when you are gone 

Three days had passed and no response. She looked at the table in front of her and noticed a paper stuck to the bottom. She picked it up and read it:  
Nice work, you've found the first clue. We know we didnt give you instructions. Find the other notes hidden in different places. First clue: rule. Deans favorite place if his favorite thing is there.

Skylar thought long and hard. Favorite thing? Then it clicked. "Pie!" She rushed to the kitchen and searched before checking the fridge. An empty pie pan was in there with a note.   
Congrats babe! You know me well! The rule is to not go outside unless its unavoidable. Next clue! Sam has a place set up for this. He does it early in the morning.

"Running! Sam runs!" She ran to his drawer in his room that he kept running clothes in. A note sat there.  
Nice! You know us both well, but that's just the obvious... What is Dean's favorite holiday? Try a room. Keys are in a drawer. Numbers are important.oh and the rule is eat the food we prepared. It's in the correct proportions.

Oh this was tuff. She didn't really know. It was nowhere near any holiday so she hadn't gotten a hint. She tried Christmas. Number are important she repeated in her head. Date. She found a drawer in the garage with the date. No keys... Maybe.... Halloween? Keys! She found them and ran through the halls to find a room with the date. "Bingo!" She unlocked it. No note. She was really confused. The room had no furniture in it. Just an empty dull room. Wait what was that! She walked closer. In the corner was a small bullet. Still no note. She took the bullet to the living room and looked closely at it. There wasn't anything special about it. Skylar sat for an hour. She picked up the phone and sent another text:  
Skylar: Found the bullet, no note...  
Sam: what bullet?  
Skylar: the one in Halloween's room.  
Sam: what? Call me!  
Skylar called him.   
"You are on speaker phone and Dean's here. What are you talking about?"  
"Uh the notes..."  
"What notes!?!"  
"The ones you and Dean left me."  
"We didn't leave you any notes, Sam was going to text you the rules."   
" So who left the notes?"   
"Skylar pack a bag but don't hang up!"   
"Ok."   
She got up and walked to her room to pack her bag. Next thing she knew a you lady was at the door and Sam telling her to go with the blonde. Skylar followed silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I've kinda fell short of ideas for this fabric.... If you guys have any ideas please leave it in the comments and I'll try to make it happen. Remember request are always open!


End file.
